


[Podfic] The Wonder of it All

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Fantasy, Gen, Kakashi's Wish, Kisame and Obito are Amazing Friends, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Referenced SakumoxKaguya, Secret Santa Gift 2019, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Days passed until a week had gone by. Obito, perplexed by the mystery that troubled Kakashi, went in search of a solution and Kisame. He found both sitting at the edge of the sea.“He’s done so much, for so many. I wish we could find a way to help him gain back even a little of what he’s lost,” Kisame spoke their thoughts aloud.“I want to grant Kakashi’s wish, but I have no idea how to,” Obito shared his frustration.“Are we in agreement then that we will try?” Kisame turned sharply to his friend.“Yes, of course,” Obito assured, “but where do we even begin?”
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] The Wonder of it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wonder of it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697093) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 



> Podfic version of a story that was also written by me.
> 
> Thank you to my beta listeners: Destiny_writer and MagnusTesla. ❤
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

The Wonder of it All

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/thewonderofitallpodfic)

00:26:43 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
> *You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server


End file.
